


If it Will Take the Pain Away

by Ischa



Series: Halloween 2014 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason is dead. Kind of.  </p>
<p>
  <i> He could feel the asphalt and he could see the blood where his skin opened as he fell. Human bodies were so fucking fragile, he thought. It was hardly any work to open them up and let everything spill outside what was supposed to be kept safely inside.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it Will Take the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BestRobinEvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestRobinEvr/gifts).



> Thanks to Icalyn for the beta.  
> Part of my Halloween-Prompt-fest thingy. 
> 
> Prompt was: Jay/Dick/Tim trick, treat, or both?  
> For BestRobinEvr

There were things flittering through Jason’s brain. Lectures, half-truths and semi-lies maybe, but this – this here could work, because the world was a fucked up and magical place and Jason – was dead. 

He knew it. He didn’t feel much about it, he didn’t feel much. Period. 

But once a year there was this yearning, this force, this thing inside him that wanted out, now and desperately. 

Jason could touch it with his fingertips and feel its heartbeat on his lips. 

He just had to push harder and wondered why he never really tried before. 

Time was a fluid thing when you were dead, but this yearning it came around already twice and – fuck it all, Jason thought and pushed. 

~+~

He landed face down in a puddle of water, his bare skin taking the brunt of the fall. Scraping on the uneven asphalt. 

Cracked, dirty street. 

There was no mistaking where he was. Gotham. His old neighborhood. Where he grew up. It was cold and damp and it would rain soon, ‘cause it was Gotham and it was October and Jason’s life sucked.  
He got up and looked around. He knew he had only twenty-four hours and then he would be sucked into the void again for another year. 

He could feel the asphalt and he could see the blood where his skin opened as he fell. Human bodies were so fucking fragile, he thought. It was hardly any work to open them up and let everything spill outside what was supposed to be kept safely inside.

He needed clothes and he needed to – see Bruce for fuck’s sake and Dick. Yes, and Alfred. It – would hurt them. Jason sighed, but what else was there? Problem for another time. First he needed clothes.  
It was fucking Halloween in Gotham. He was sure he would find something suitable to wear. 

~+~

The manor was always open to the children trick or treating on Halloween. It was easy enough to slip inside with a group of them and then just get lost in the shadows of the manor that Jason knew so well.  
He tried his old room first but it was locked. 

He had more luck in Dick’s. It looked different, Dick’s room. Cleaner. 

“Are you lost?” Someone asked behind him and Jason turned around so fast he nearly stumbled. He hadn’t heard the kid at all. 

“Who are you?” 

The kid crossed his thin arms over his chest. “Tim. I live here. So, again, are you lost?” 

Jason smiled behind his mask. “No.”

Tim narrowed his eyes. “Are you trying to steal something?” 

“I just wanna see Dick.”

“That’s – not his room anymore.”

“And where is his room now?” Jason asked. 

“I think you better go, before Alfred calls the cops.”

“We both know he won’t call the cops on a kid. He didn’t the first time, he didn’t the last time, he won’t now.” Jason made a step forward and the kid was already on alert. Muscles coiled and jaw set. Jason smiled, making his limbs go slack and his body lax and inviting. “Hey…I just wanna see Dick.” He said again. His voice had that purr in it, that slow burn quality that made Dick grab his neck in this certain way and then pull him in. 

Tim was still suspicious, Jason could tell, but there was something there. A way in. “Are you a friend of Dick’s?”

“Are you?” Jason asked. 

Tim nodded. Once sharply, like a bird and Jason balled his hands to fists on his sides. Anger was rising inside Jason’s chest.

“TIM!” Dick yelled from downstairs and then they could hear Dick taking three steps at a time. Jason wanted to tear away the stupid mask, but then – what could he say to Dick, what could he- “You have a friend over?” Dick said, he sounded amused and he looked happy and a bit rumpled, like he took the bike, and Jason wanted so badly to touch him. 

“He’s not-”

“Don’t freak out okay?” Jason said. Making a decision, what the hell, what the hell, he was dead, what could possibly be worse? 

Dick looked at him sharply. “Jas-” he started to say but then shut his mouth. His lips a thin grim line.  
Jason pulled the mask away slowly, heard Tim gasp, and was pressed against the wall seconds later. Dick was staring at him, Dick’s arm was at his throat and Jason was looking right back. Just taking slow measured breaths. Making himself relax. “Who are you?!” 

“Dick,” Jason said, looking at him. Just looking at him. “It’s me.” 

“You’re dead.”

“Not right now,” Jason whispered, leaning in, even if it hurt because Dick wasn’t backing down. 

“Is this a trick?” Dick whispered back. 

Jason shrugged. “I’d like to think it is a treat.”

“How?” 

“Don’t know. Don’t care,” Jason said. 

“Why now?” Dick asked. 

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Jason replied. “I don’t even care right now that you have someone else,” Jason said, it was mostly the truth too. He had a small time window to do what he came here to do. To get his Dick fix and – then he would have to go back to being dead. It was selfish and cruel, but Jason thought he deserved this. 

Dick flinched as if slapped. Jason reached for him to pull him in again. He felt cold without Dick’s heat pressed against his body.

“You were dead,” Dick said again. 

“Yes, and it didn't stick.”

“Will it last?” Dick asked. 

“Probably not,” Jason answered. Dimly he was aware of Tim still watching them. He looked away from Dick’s face: older, his hair a bit longer, his eyes – his eyes, Jason looked away and at Tim. “New Boywonder?”

“Just Robin,” Tim said and then, smiling a bit, just his tiny curve of his lips. “Just Tim.”

Jason was pretty sure there wasn’t anything that was ‘just’ about this kid. He wanted to tell Tim to quit. To walk away, because if he stayed there was a gravestone with his name on it and a hole that waited to be filled with his body.

He didn’t have time for this. He looked at Tim, considering. “You ever had a threesome, Tim?” 

Dick gasped. “Jason!”

“Oh, come on, it was on my list. I just died before we could ask anyone-”

“We agreed to wait until you’re older,” Dick cut in. 

“I am older-” Jason said. 

“No, you look the same,” Dick replied gently. 

Jason didn’t feel like fifteen anymore. But then Jason always felt older than he really was. He grabbed Dick by the shirt and pulled him in. Looked up at Dick and smiled. “Let’s pretend it’s the last day of my life,” Jason whispered. 

“Jason-”

“Dick,” Tim cut in gently and they looked at him. “It’s fine.” 

“It’s fine?” Dick said, raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s fine. If you want to be with Jason for tonight – it’s fine.” 

Jason had the feeling the boy did his homework. He knew that it was the last day of Jason’s life. For now at least. Time was running out. 

“It’s fine,” Dick repeated and Jason pulled him down by the neck and kissed him hard. It was what he wanted. It was what he needed. He felt warmer by the second. 

“Jesus,” Dick said, when they came up for air. 

Jason smirked. “Nice to know I still got it.” 

Dick laughed and it was the best sound Jason had heard in ages. 

~+~

Dick still kissed the same. It was all coming back to Jason now: the memories, the heat and with every touch of Dick’s fingers against his skin he felt warmer, more alive than just a second before. Tim was just watching, but that was fine with Jason. All he needed was Dick to touch him, kiss him and fuck him and feel Dick inside of him. To be filled up with love and desire and warmth. 

Dick’s eyes were so dark. His mouth so hot on Jason’s skin. It wasn’t enough. It just wasn’t enough. He turned his head to Tim and reached out, curled his fingers in invitation. He could see the hard line of Tim’s cock. 

“Come here,” Jason said. His voice was rough. 

Tim hesitated only for a moment and then he was stripping out of his clothes. And he was so thin and small and graceful. 

Jason grabbed his hand and pulled him down into a kiss, stealing all of Tim’s air, as Dick’s mouth wrapped around Jason’s cock. 

Jason’s body was so hot, he was feeling like he would explode and Tim was whimpering into his mouth and then Tim was struggling, but Jason still sucked on his tongue, still wanted more of that heat and –his knees came up around Dick’s head, keeping him down, keeping him close. Dick was making these delicious noises and that heat inside Jason was all-consuming now. He was burning and he never wanted it to stop. 

Dick was choking, and – pushing. Jason blinked, and then let go of Tim, who gasped for air and then staggered away. He looked pale and was shivering. 

“Dick,” he said, his voice sounded wrecked. Jason looked down. Dick was struggling against Jason’s hold. Jason made himself let go. Dick took a deep measured breath and then scooted away. Jason was still hard and he still wanted more of that heat. All he could think of was the warmth of their bodies. How much he needed it, how much he wanted it. 

Dick was shivering too, like he was cold. Like he was about to freeze. He was staring at Jason like Jason was something else. Like he was something evil, something abnormal. Jason realized that he was. He was dead. He was dead. Still dead, even he had this body now, he was dead. He hadn’t felt hungry or thirsty at all, he had only felt cold and now he knew that all he needed to get warm again was Dick’s body heat, Tim’s body heat. Their lives – that- he sat up. 

“That wasn’t a good idea,” he said.

“Jay,” Dick said, reaching out again and Jason could feel the warmth of his body, like small tendrils stealing into his own skin, he wanted to lean forward and drag Dick down and press his lips against Dick’s and suck that warmth out of him. Dick was jerked back by Tim. 

“Don’t,” Tim said. He still looked shaken up, but also determinate. 

Dick didn’t fight him. 

“I wanted to see Bruce,” Jason said. “But-” 

“That’ll mess him up,” Dick replied gently. 

Jason nodded, reaching for the stolen costume and putting it on. The mask came next and then he was a ghoul again. But maybe he had been that all along. 

“I want you to stay,” Dick said. 

“That’s cause you’re stupid,” Jason replied and he wanted to lean in again, but stepped away instead. “I’m dead.” He didn’t wait for a reply from either of them. Just made his way downstairs and out of the manor. The cold October air was welcoming him back. Fog was coming from somewhere, trapping him, something was pulling him in and then nothing.


End file.
